Baboon and the Land of the Monkeys
by theaterphunk
Summary: Jonas and Gabriel must've sledded into the wrong world, because this one is the land of Monkey Chill, and is full of mooing monkeys! In Chapter Three, Baboon has a nightmare that comes true and we have some guest visitors! Please r/r, not your typical fic
1. Jonas Bonus and Gabriel are named!

A/N: Hello, this is a very. . . err. . . unique story, and I highly doubt anyone has written anything similar to this, but it's always possible! If you are afraid of talking monkeys, I severely recommend you don't read this. This is about what happens to Jonas and Gabriel after the book came to an end. I felt as if Louis Lowry barely took any time or thought on the ending, so I decided to write a sequel. Anyway, enjoy! On with the story!  
  
-World Industries Sk8r-  
  
Baboon and the Land of the Monkeys- Chapter 1  
  
When Jonas and Gabe stopped at the bottom of the hill, it was completely silent. All of the music had stopped, and everyone's singing came to a halt. Suddenly, a large mass of fur zoomed into Jonas and Gabriel's field of view, and they heard a strange sound. Jonas recalled the memory of mooing. There were many fairly large, brown, furry animals jumping around.  
  
"What?" Jonas gasped. He had never seen so many animals, not even in his memories! Gabriel began laughing and clapping, enjoying every minute of it. Jonas was just plain confused.  
  
"Hello!" One animal jumped straight in front of a startled Jonas and a giggling Gabriel.  
  
"Ahh!" Jonas fell off the sled. The Giver had told him there were living animals, and that was scary anough. But he hadn't mentioned TALKING ones!  
  
"Don't be afraid," the animal continued. 'Famous last words,' Jonas thought. "My name is Chilly. I am the leader of this land, called Monkey Chill. Where do YOU come from?" the fuzzy little monkey asked.  
  
"Err. . . I come from the Community. . ." Jonas stuttered.  
  
"What is your name, you silly little tree-frog?? Chilly asked, politely. His clan of monkeys stood behind him.  
  
"I'm Jonas. . . I mean, my name is Jonas," Jonas corrected himself. "This is Gabriel," Jonas quickly added.  
  
"Ah, Jonas. What a silly name. We shall call you Baboon. Yes, Baboon is a splendid name. Hmm. . . the name Gabriel at least is a normal name, but I know a name that would fit him better," Chilly smiled. 'Uh oh,' Jonas thought. "Gazelle! Now come, you must meet my best friend, whom we call Monkey of Chill. She is the other leader of this kingdom," Chilly informed Jonas, now known as Baboon.  
  
"We also have two videos, made for tourists and newcomers. We are currently filming a third one, and I think you'd be a lovely man indeed to be in our third film. The first two are called "Monkey Chill", which explains our people, and "Monkey Chill- The Zequel", which shows our homeland, and our talented dancers and actors. Would you and Gazelle like to watch?" Chilly asked Baboon.  
  
"Heck, this sounds better than the world I was last in. Sure! And, I'd be honored to be in your 3rd movie! But first, do you have anything to warm. . . Gazelle. . . and I?" Baboon asked. He was still confused about Gabriel and his new names. Never would The Community accept such names! He guessed Baboon was better than Jonas. However, he didn't like Gabriel's name so much.  
  
"Of course! Our land is one of the coldest, you know. I'll take you to the Monkey Chill General Store. It has our funkified merchandise, there, and nothing costs anything! There, you can get our videos, Monkey Chill clothing, accessories, and more! We also have our Monkey Chill computers, where you may only view our official websites, "http://wakeup.to/bigbear" and "http://www.neopets.com/guilds/guild.phtml?oid=my_name_is_chilly"! You will love it, garunteed! Follow me, Baboon and Gazelle!" Chilly offered generously, as he and the monkeys led Baboon and Gazelle off into the world of insanity.  
  
A/N: I had a TON of fun writing this! So, what do you think? Shall I continue, or no? Please review, I'd appreciate it! And sorry about the Jonas/Baboon and Gabriel/Gazelle thing. That probably got a bit confusing. I'll only be using their Monkey Chill names from now on if I decide to continue this. And guess what? THE WEBSITES IN THE STORY ARE REAL!!! Please visit them, trust me, the visit WILL be worth it!  
  
-World Industries Sk8r- 


	2. The Sock Dance

A/N: I'M BAAAAACK!!! Aren't you just plain excited for the next fun-filled adventure Baboon and Gazelle get into? YAY! Please visit "http://wakeup.to/bigbear" for even MORE strange kookiness! Trust me, you WANT to go there. If you don't go, I will send the insane purple cows after you! MWAHAHA! Remember to sign the GUESTBOOK!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own The Giver or anyone in it (thank goodness), and I don't own Princess Peach, but if I did, I'd let her rot and die in burning hell. My friend, Nayru, and I, however, DO own Monkey Chill, Chilly, Monkey of Chill, and everything on the land of Monkey Chill. And I, of course, own this plot, and the Sock Dance (by the way, if you ever have the urge to sing the Sock Dance song, it's in the tune of Wild Thing). No stealing is necessary. Everyone should come up with their own ideas! ^_^  
  
Baboon carried Gazelle, as they followed Chilly to the Monkey Chill General Store. As they walked inside, they found four big screen TVs, with varieties of different colored couches in front of each one.  
  
"Is this Animal Planet? Ooh, I LOVE Animal Planet!" Baboon yelped, as he plopped down on the brown fur-covered couch in front of one of the screens.  
  
Everyone turned and stared at Baboon. Then they all burst out laughing. "No, no, silly! This is the first Monkey Chill movie!" Chilly exclaimed, as if Baboon were an idiot. Wait, he is one, nevermind. . .  
  
"Ooh!" Gazelle cooed, as he wriggled out of Baboon's grasp, and ran over to a second TV.  
  
"Ah, Gazelle, you're very smart. I think you'll like the R News broadcast here. . ."  
  
A big "R" popped up on the screen, then faded away. Then, a big, green monkey, with a stern look on his face, appeared on the screen.  
  
"Welcome to R News," she grunted. "I'm Monkey of Chill. Today, two strange creatures have appeared in out land." A picture of Baboon falling off his sled, with Gazelle pointing and laughing at him, appeared in the corner of the screen.  
  
"Woo, it's dynamite!" Monkey of Chill commented. "I wonder how that one falling off the sled, Baboon, will EVER survive here, in this climate. The little one, Gazelle, looks quite smart. I'm sure he'll learn to fit in, here," Monkey of Chill remarked.  
  
"Lookie! You're famous! Every monkey in the land must've seen this!" Chilly cheered, pumping his arm in the air.  
  
"Baboon, get over here, quickly!" she called.  
  
Baboon didn't even look up. "Not now! I'm watching that big bunny fall on your head!" Baboon wailed.  
  
"Oh, you can see that any time, but you're on R News!" Chilly yelled, grabbing Baboon's arm and dragging him over to the next TV.  
  
"Oh, no!" Baboon, screeched.  
  
"What's the problem? You're FAMOUS!" Chilly reminded him, annoyed.  
  
"My hairs a mess in that picture! I look like a bed-head," he whined.  
  
Chilly rolled his eyes. "Give me a BREAK!"  
  
"Gimme a break, gimme a break, break me off a piece of that KIT-KAT BAR!" Baboon sang, loudly.  
  
"Now, THAT'S the spirit!" Chilly grinned, joining Baboon in the song.  
  
"Lookie!" Gazelle squealed, as he ran over to the third screen, pointing his tiny finger at it.  
  
"Ah, Gazelle. You've found Monkey Chill the Zequel! Marvelous! Ha, look at Monkey of Chill and I talk about guilds. . . don't you love the background music?" Chilly asked, his eyes beginning to glaze over like a doughnut.  
  
Gazelle started jumping up and down, screaming and clapping. "No, Gazelle, stop! They're brainwashing you!" Baboon wailed.  
  
Gazelle stopped jumping up and down, glared menacingly at Baboon, and stuck his tongue out. Baboon was shocked. Never has Gazelle done this before!  
  
Chilly rested an elbow on Baboon's shoulder. "Baboon, you need to relax. Just chill with the monkeys. If you want to fit in, you have to face the consequences. We don't brainwash, as you say. We simply show you around, and your mind will change to fit this world. Gazelle is young, so he will adjust easily. You, however, are a stubborn little cow. And---"  
  
"Hi, everybody!" Chilly slowly looks up from talking to Baboon. His eyes see a pair of pink shoes, about 50 layers of puffiness under a pink dress, long, blonde hair, an ugly-as-hell brute face, it can be no other than. . .  
  
"PRINCESS PEACH?!" Chilly yelped, as he scrambles behind Baboon.  
  
"Like, take a chill pill!" Peach whined, in her outrageously irritating high-pitched voice. "Like, this is so totally awesome! This place like totally rocks my socks!"  
  
Everyone gasped. "She. . . said the. . . words. . ." Chilly managed to choke out.  
  
Suddenly, a door opened in the back of the store. Ten pairs of socks came marching out.  
  
"Hut, two, three, four! Hut, two, three, four!" the leader of the socks said. The different colored pairs of socks were all whispering to eachother. The leader has no matching sock.  
  
"STOP!" All the socks had stopped talking, and turned toward their leader. "It's time to do the Sock Dance!" the leader said. The socks all started cheering.  
  
The leader took out a stick out of nowhere, and started conducting the other socks.  
  
"Oooooh! Sock Dance! We're doing the Sock Dance, oh yeah!" they sang. All the socks except for the leader turned to their match and started doing the disco.  
  
They all stopped dancing, and sang "oooh" for backup. One small pink sock took the spotlight. "I remember, when we last got together, and did. . ." They all turned to their partners again, but did the mashed potatoes, this time.  
  
"THE SOCK DANCE! Everybody do the Sock Dance, oh yeah! Sock Dance! Sock Daaaaaance!" they finished. Everybody in the General Store began to clap. The socks got standing ovation as they bowed.  
  
"Wonderful! Marvelous job!" Chilly complimented.  
  
"Ooh! They're soooo cute!" Peach cooed. Everyone became silent, including the socks.  
  
All the socks turned to Peach and glared at her. The leader cleared his throat. "What, exactly, did you call us?" he asked, positive his ears must've heard something wrong.  
  
"I said you're sooooo cute! I wish I had cute socks like you! Wait, I do!" she squealed, pointing to her own white socks.  
  
"You. . . little. . . BULLHEAD!" the leader roared, as all eleven socks charged for Princess Peach.  
  
"Ahh! Like oh my gosh! Like, stop it! Peach is, like, the best! Nooo!" she wailed, as a few layers of her dress got torn off.  
  
"Noo! Stop pouring water on my hair! Now I'm going to have to take a shower, damnit! Ahh! My hair is, like, ruined forever! Heeeeelp!" she screeched, waving her arms in a pathetic attempt to knock the socks off.  
  
"Eww, now I'm all like, smelly! Like, so unfaaaaaair!" she whined, as the socks ripped masses of hair out of her puny little head.  
  
Chilly couldn't help but laugh. Gazelle was already rolling on the floor, giggling his head off. Baboon was trying to protect Peach.  
  
"Ooh, SOMEONE has a little crush!" Chilly remarked, pointing and laughing at Baboon's sad attempt and rescuing Peach from the attacking socks.  
  
"I do not!" Baboon denied, his face turning bright red.  
  
"Come on, we have more important things to do. But we'll be back, you SOCK- WEARER!" Of course, to socks, sock-wearer is pretty much a curse word. And with that, the band of socks marched off.  
  
Peach grabbed Baboon and kissed him numerous times on the lips, and Baboon kissed her back. "You're my hero. . ." she sighed.  
  
"I thought Mario was your hero," Chilly pointed out.  
  
"Oh, no, Baboon is a MUCH better kisser. . ." she drooled. Both Peach and Baboon's eyes went twilight zone.  
  
"How would you know? Baboon is the first one who's ever actually responded to your kisses," Chilly reminded her. She ignored him. Gazelle was pounding Baboon on the leg, to get his attention. No such luck. The fish-lips video game character and the goody-two-shoes kid were in a deep, pathetic version of love.  
  
A/N: Yo! How'd you like this chapter! Sorry it took so long to get this up; I wasn't sure if I was going to continue this or not. This chapter was almost as much fun as writing the first chapter in English class! We had to write another ending, so I wrote something similar to the first chapter, and turned it in. The second chapter isn't for school, though, it's for the sake the people who actually read this (you guys RULE!) and for my pleasure. Whee! Please tell me if you want this to end here or go on. . . Thanks!  
  
-Flameboy- 


	3. Nightmare Gone Bad

A/N: And the Monkeys are back! Sorry I've been taking such long intervals between chapters! Remember the website, !! I don't own Mr. Rogers, The Ring, The Giver, The Wiggles, X-Men, Harry Potter, or any video game characters mentioned in this story. I do along with my best friend, however, own Monkey Chill and all its contents. That includes Monkey of Chill and Chilly. I also partly own Vato el Gato. It's the name of my band and a song we sing. What are you reading the boring disclaimer for? The story is oh so much more interesting! Enjoy, now!  
  
Chapter 3 begins with Peach and Baboon making out some more. How deelish. Oh, God, I hate that word. Deelish. Well, that's what Baboon and Peach thought eachother tasted like.  
  
"Oh, Jonas, you kiss so swell!" Peach moaned, as Baboon planted a nice plump hickey on Peach's neck. Another word I hate. Swell. And hickey. Sounds too much like hockey, which is a sport that doesn't deserve to be one letter away from the word "hickey".  
  
Moving on, five monkeys wandered into the room. "Baboon, Peach, quit. . . um. . . doing that. . . for a second. We have some special guests with us! One of them is very special, and makes me feel special, too!" Chilly expressed, smiling uncontrollably. "Welcome, Mr. Rogers!"  
  
Mr. Rogers walks in, also smiling uncontrollably. "What a wondeful day it is, on this beautiful afternoon!" he said, twirling in circles with his arms in the air.  
  
"Isn't it beautiful? Isn't it beautiful!" little high-pitched voices chimed in the background.  
  
Mr. Rogers cleared his throat. "It's a beautiful day in this neighborhood, a beautiful day for a neighbor. Would you be mine? Could you be mine?" he sang, gleefully.  
  
Baboon was terrified. "He sounds like a conversation heart," he whispered to Peach.  
  
Peach giggled, and once she started, she couldn't stop. "Tee hee hee! HA HA HA HA HA!!!"  
  
Mr. Rogers grinned evilly. "BWAHAHA! You fell right into my trap! You WANT to stop laughing, therefore you cannot, under MY POWER! ALL MINE! I WILL RULE YOU ALL!" Mr. Rogers bellowed, pumping his fist into the air.  
  
Baboon backed away. "No. . . NO! I WON'T LET YOU!" he yelled, standing up for the land of Monkey Chill for the first time ever.  
  
Mr. Rogers slowly turned toward Baboon. "AHHHHH!!!!!!" Baboon screamed. Mr. Rogers had just turned into Samara, the creepy girl with the long, dark hair from The Ring.  
  
"Tree tree tree, tree tree tree. . ." she started to sing, gently and quietly. She got down on her knees and began to crawl toward him. "We love you, yes we do. Yes we do, we love you. . ."  
  
By this point, Baboon was screaming higher than a three-year old girl.  
  
Samara had stopped singing. Then, she said, "Won't you be my NEIGHBOR?!" As she screamed the word "neighbor", she grabbed Baboon's leg and started chewing on it, viciously.  
  
Baboon awoke, startled. The dream was so. . . real. So real, he could still feel Samara chewing on his leg. As he looked down, he screeched to see Chilly chowing down on his leg for breakfast. "Time to wake up, Baboon!" he screamed, as he came up for a breath of air.  
  
Baboon moaned. "Great. . ." he muttered, as he pushed Chilly and his bed sheets off him.  
  
"Baboon, we have a few guests coming to town, today! I want you to behave mighty well," Chilly told him.  
  
"AHHHHHHH!" Baboon yelped, as he ran out of the room only in his boxers. "NO MORE MR. ROGERS! NO MORE SAMARA!"  
  
Mystique ((from X-Men, to all of those who aren't X-Fans)) came wandering out of a bedroom. "My dear boy, put some clothing on, would you, darling? You say you want MORE Mr. Rogers and MORE Samara?" Mystique asked slyly, as she transformed into Mr. Rogers. "Well, what a beautiful day! Tree, tree, tree. . ." Mystique transformed into Samara. "We love you, yes we do. . ."  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Baboon screamed even higher than in his dream, and ran, ran, ran!  
  
He ended up running right into Chilly. "Baboon, Baboon! Calm down, Baboon! Don't worry, Mystique will be leaving quite soon. . . Our real guests today are the Wiggles!" Chilly exclaimed, too excited for words. "Harry Potter will also be coming! Aren't you so excited?!" Chilly asked, giving him a whack on the back. Hey, that was a rhyme shmyme!  
  
Before he could answer, four men that looked somewhere in their twenties or thirties burst through the wall. Yes, the wall. Baboon looked up, not wanting to know what he was about to see. One had a red shirt, one had a yellow shirt, one had a purple shirt, and one had a blue shirt. The one with the purple shirt began to snore. No, he did not fall down, he remained standing. And yes, he was sleeping.  
  
"Jeff, wake up!" the one in the yellow shirt scolded, shaking the man in the purple shirt. Then, he turned back to Baboon and Chilly. "Hi! We're the Wiggles! I'm Greg!"  
  
"I'm Murray!" the one in the red shirt exclaimed.  
  
"I'm Anthony!" the one in the blue shirt said, waving.  
  
A snort and more snoring came from the one in the purple shirt. "Jeff, you'd better wake up, or I'll have to use my magic on you!" Greg warned.  
  
Jeff's eyes miraculously popped open. "Hi! I'm Jeff!" He then closed his eyes and started snoring again.  
  
"JEFF! WAKE UP!" The other three Wiggles yelled in unison.  
  
Jeff shook himself awake. "Sorry. I guess I didn't get enough sleep last night," he explained.  
  
Baboon was mighty confused! "W-Why are you guys talking strangely?" he asked.  
  
"We're AUSSIES! We have mighty special accents!" they screamed. "Now, we're going to sing a song for you!" they all told Baboon and Chilly.  
  
"Oh, no. . ." Baboon groaned. "Here we go. . ."  
  
Chilly slapped Baboon. "Don't you be rude to our guests! Now watch them perform! They happen to be very good!" he whispered hoarsely to Baboon. He cleared his throat. "Go on, now!" he encouraged the Wiggles.  
  
"Can you point your finger and do the twist? Can you point your finger and do the twist? And you go up, you go down, get back up and spin around! Can you point your finger and do the twist?!" Greg sang, as the Wiggles danced.  
  
By this time, Baboon was pointing his finger and doing the twist. Chilly smirked. He knew he'd get into it, even if he was too old for kids shows. He knew that deep down inside, Baboon was still a four year old playing hopscotch and eating monkey poo, not really knowing what it was. Chilly had told him it was chocolate cake. Baboon had never figured out what he had really eaten. Tee hee!  
  
As the Wiggles were finishing their splendid song, Harry potter flew through the wall on his broomstick, and landed safely next to the Wiggles. "Well, if it isn't my old friend, Greg!" Harry said in surprise, as he and Greg gave eachother a friendly hug.  
  
"How ya doin', ol' Harry?" Murray asked, delighted to see his idol.  
  
"Swell!" Harry replied. He turned to Chilly and Baboon. "Hello, Chilly! Who is this?" Harry asked Chilly.  
  
Chilly put his arm around Baboon. "This is Baboon-"  
  
"Jonas-Bonus!" Jonas interrupted rudely.  
  
Chilly glared at Jonas, giving him a signal to shut up. "This is Baboon," he said, firmly.  
  
"It's a pleasure. Have you read any of my books? About ME? HARRY POTTER? How I saved the Sorcerer's Stone? How I fought off Voldemort? How I saved Ginny from Tom Riddle? How it's all about ME?!" Harry asked, turning from quiet to raging.  
  
Baboon was astonished. "No, I haven't read about how great you are, but I'm sure you aren't as great as me!" Baboon fought back.  
  
"Oh, is that so?" Harry shot back. "You wanna go? You wanna fight me? I'm great, you know. You can never beat me! I'M A RAGING BOY OF PMS! YOU WILL NEVER BEAT ME! MWAHAHAHA!!" Harry howled, now in a fit of merciless laughter.  
  
"Fine! You against me! And I will win!" Baboon snapped, getting ready to fight.  
  
'Well, this will be interesting,' Chilly thought to himself, getting out of the way of Baboon and Harry.  
  
"Gooo Baboon!" Sixteen cheerleaders were standing in front of the Wiggles. There were three girls and one boy wearing yellow shirts, and the same with red, purple, and blue shirts. Harry Potter was having too much guy PMS, so the cheerleaders and the Wiggles (who were also holding pompoms) were cheering for Baboon.  
  
Baboon punched and kicked weakly at Harry Potter. "Oof! Engh!"  
  
Harry Potter smirked at Baboon's pitiful attempt. "So your name is Baboon, huh? Let's make that your species, too!" Harry shook his wand and muttered a few magical words, but Baboon didn't turn into a Baboon. "What? Why isn't this stupid thing working?!" Harry yelled, as he broke his wand in half.  
  
A door smiled. Yes, the DOOR. "You have to say the magic word!" she squeaked.  
  
Greg gasped, loudly. "That's right! You're supposed to say "Abara Kadabara!" he informed Harry.  
  
The door shook her head. Or her face, for that matter, since she didn't have a head! "Nuh-uh! The magic word is please, you silly goose!" the door reminded Greg.  
  
"Oh, yes! I forgot, my apologies!" Greg told the door.  
  
"You're forgiven, Gregory!" the door said, kindly.  
  
"NOOOOOOO!" Harry screamed. He couldn't turn Baboon into a baboon anymore, as his wand was snapped in half by his foolish self. Therefore, Harry swirled in slow-mo, getting sucked down a toilet that was sitting randomly in the middle of nowhere.  
  
"Yay!" the company cheered. "We finally defeated Harry Potter!"  
  
The Wiggles had fun today, so they decided to stay for a few more days. So maybe, just maybe, they'll be in the next chapter of Baboon and the Land of the Monkeys. . .  
  
A/N: Please review and go to !!! Go on, you KNOW you want to. . . 


End file.
